The Aftermath
by asgbii
Summary: A short story telling a possible storyline for Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild 2. Zelink


_**Author's Note**_

**Hello the few people who will read this! This will be a short story, (Only 2-3 chapters) but the final chapter won't be the end of this story. I don't think this will be what happens in **_**Breath of the Wild 2**_**, by the way, just an alternate storyline.**

The Ending of Breath Of The Wild

Hyrule Field

Zelda's hand floated in the air. Link sprinted towards her at full speed, sheathing the Master Sword at the same time. As she dropped to the ground Link had to slide under her to catch her.

"Hey- Hey- Zelda C'mon… shit!" Link screamed when he felt no pulse. He started doing CPR, but it wasn't working. He froze for a second before he had an idea. He started doing CPR again, but on the final pump he activated _Urbosa's Fury_. He made sure that the shock was spread over a large radius to give her a light shock. She shot up, inhaling deeply.

"How the fuck did that work…" He asked, leaning back. She looked at Link, and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his body.

"Link… Link… oh Link!" She said as she started crying. "I was in there for one-hundred years! The Malice was terrible! It did things- so many horrible things to me!"

"It's okay. It's okay. You don't have to talk about it," He comforted her.

"And you! I didn't know if the Shrine would work, but you were dead! I had to because- because- because..." she trailed off. Link tightened his grip around her as the sobbing slowed down. She eventually fell asleep, and he laid her on the ground and whistled as loud as possible. He heard trotting and saw his horse come over the hill. He put some things he shouldn't have immediately on him away, (everything except his clothes, Sheikah Slate, and Master Sword) and grabbed it's lead. He tied it around his wrist and picked up Zelda. He carried her through Hyrule Field, and to the Dueling Peaks Stable. He boarded his horse and walked inside, still carrying Zelda. He walked inside, and the man working the counter immediately recognized him. He saw the Princess's golden hair and realized who it was. The clerk jumped over the counter and ran over. The clerk then opened a side door which led to a private room. Link dug a few rupees out of his pocket and threw it to him. Link laid Zelda down on the bed and closed the door. He took the Master Sword off of his back and laid it against the little desk. He took off the Champion's Tunic armor and over garments before he began unwrapping the tape around his forearms. He opened the Sheikah Slate and looked at the time. 11:57. He took out the Bow of Light and admired it. The perfect weight, the comfortable grip, the string tightened perfectly, and every other small detail that made it great. He laid it on the table next to the sword and grabbed his sleeping bag from the Sheikah Slate. Before he put out the lamp he took out a few Silent Princesses he found throughout his journey into a vase.

2:23 A.M.

Zelda shot up, screaming. Link stood up, the Master Sword flying into his hand. Zelda stopped screaming and started hyperventilating.

"Zelda, you okay?" Link said, crouching by Zelda's bed.

"Nigh- mare," She said inbetween breaths. Link put the Master Sword on the ground and grabbed her hand. She calmed herself down and laid back down.

"I'll be right back," Link told her. He walked into the main lobby and to the bar. The bartender asked for his order and he said water and a beer. "Anybody willing to do a job for a hundred-fifty rupees?" He asked the people at the bar. Practically every person there raised his hand. "Anybody want to go to Hateno and back in a night?" He continued. Almost everyone lowered their hands and stopped paying attention. Two people walked over to him, still interested. He noticed one of them was darker than the other and had bright, red eyes.

"I'll give you two 75 each. If you deliver a message to Purah at the Ancient Tech Lab and get a response back to me first, I'll give you the other 75. I'll be at the Hateno Tower tomorrow from twelve to five," He told them as he drank the beer. He wrote two notes and put them in envelopes, giving them both one envelope. He pulled out one-hundred-fifty rupees and split them up evenly, and watched them depart. He grabbed the water and brought it into the room, and gave it to Zelda, who was still awake. "Drink this fast. We have to go," Link said as he packed the thinks he took out. He wrapped the tape around his arms and put on the Champion's Tunic. He put the Master Sword on his back and went through the Sheikah Slate. He pulled out some of Zelda's clothes Impa had given him before he stormed the Castle, and gave them to her. He grabbed the half-empty mug out of Zelda's hands and walked out of the room. When he got outside he was met with the sight of people running out of the stable as others got slaughtered by Yiga Footsoldiers. He heard the door knob turn and he immediately slammed it closed. The Footsoldiers noticed Link and approached him.

"Today, we avenge Master Kohga, and Lord Ganon!" One of them said. Link drew the Master Sword and got into a fighting stance. One of them rushed him and he immediately parried the attack. This stunned them and Link grabbed them by the wrist. He threw them into another one and Link looked at the last one. They backflipped, but as they drew their bow a beam of light sliced them in half. He opened the door and Zelda peeked around it. She saw the bloodstained floors and walls, corpses on the ground every few feet.

"Link- what happenned?" She asked.

"Yiga. We have to move fast," He told her as he sheathed his sword. Link picked her up because she was still too weak too walk. He put her down outside and walked into the stable. He brought out two horses, his favorite horse named Epona, and a pure white stallion. "Not actually yours. Just a descendent," he said as she looked at it in amazement. Link got on Epona and Zelda tried to push herself on. Link jumped off and helped Zelda up and clapped the horse's back. It quickly started off, and Link jumped back on Epona. He slapped it and it started going on the same path as Zelda. Within thirty minutes they were in Kakariko and making their way to Impa's house. They stopped right outside her house and Link helped Zelda off of her horse.

"I can stand," She told him. He let go of her shoulder and she immediately started shaking. Link picked her up and carried her up the stairs. Link pushed open the door and immediately put Zelda down next to the door.

"Impa. I need all of your soldiers to fortify your city. At least ten men at every entrance. Have a few sentries on every mountain. Soon, " he said before he immediately turned around and walked outside. Zelda sat next to the door with her legs in front of her, watching Impa tell some things to a young woman. The woman ran outside and Impa turned to Zelda.

"It has been very long since I have seen that face," Impa chuckled. Impa pushed herself up and walked over to Zelda. She sat down next to Zelda, and sighed.

"I feel so pathetic. I can't use my legs. Link has to carry me around." Zelda told Impa.

"It's alright. You'll get better. You've barely used your physical in the past century. We'll help you," Impa said.

Link stood in the valley outside of Kakariko. He heard a horse's trot and saw the man that he sent to Hateno the night before coming around the mountain.

"Hello. I assume that since you met me here you delivered the message?" Link asked him.

"Yeah. Also, I'm not sure if it means anything to you, but I saw a caravan on their way here. Maybe forty or fifty people. But they all had red eyes," the Traveler told him.

"Oh. Well here's another one-hundred," Link said as he flipped him a rupee.

"You're only supposed to give me seventy-five," the Traveler said.

"I know. It was a long trip," Link said as he turned around and walked back into Kakariko. He walked into the Shuteye Inn to meet with the Sheikah Guards. Link looked at the map of the surrounding area, and started to move figures around.

"Dorin. I want your men at the main entrance. You, on the other side," he said to Dorin and another person. He then told two other people to set up a perimeter around the mountains. He was now the only person in the inn. He took the Sheikah Slate and placed it on the table, before he opened the inventory and started pulling out weapons. He pulled out the Bow of Light, before deciding to just use a Savage Lynel Bow with Ancient Arrows. Link also pulled out the Hylian Shield, and mounted it on his arm. He slung the bow around his chest and put the quiver on his belt. He walked outside and turned to his right. He saw something flying through the air, and it looked like an arrow. He saw that the tip was rounded, and everything suddenly slowed down. He grabbed the Sheikah Slate, equipped Stasis, and stopped the arrow midair. He created an updraft behind him and flew towards the bomb arrow. He grabbed it out of the air right before it started moving again, and quickly nocked the arrow and shot it back where it came from. It duplicated itself mid-air and Link saw three explosions over the top of the mountain. He heard metal crashing together, followed by screams. He rushed to the main entrance, drawing the Master Sword. He jumped off of the mountain, pointing the Master Sword to the ground. He slammed it in front of the crowd of Yiga Footsoldiers, stopping them in their tracks. They started to look at each other, trying to figure out what to do. What seemed to be their leader drew their Vicious Sickle, and got into a fighting stance. The rest of the soldiers did the same, and Link cocked his arm back. Every second or two there his sword gleamed, until a green wave burst from his sword. Link spun around, causing everything in that wave to be electrocuted. Link ran through the crowd, slashing everyone in his way. He got to the point where people were no longer electrocuted. Link started engaging everybody that came within ten feet of him, cutting all of them down. After about fifteen minutes everybody was injured or dead. Link sheathed the Master Sword and Hylian Shield, and walked back into Kakariko.


End file.
